Drive Me Crazy Part Two
by Princess KittyLove
Summary: There's a shooting, someone gets proposed to and othe great suff. :)


Drive Me Crazy 

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the cast members of _Passions _nor NBC nor Outpost Farms.I am in no way making money off this story.

A/N: In this story, Gwen is Liza Huber (the original Gwen).I had a crappy day and your two reviews made it better.When you read who Ethan picked, calm down.I have a few tricks up my sleeve. J. Enjoy!

Part Two:

Hank took several deep breaths and tried to calm himself down.He couldn't panic, not now.He thanked whatever deity was up there that Roger and Pierre had left the door open.One clean shot would end Pierre's life and perhaps allow him to make a getaway.But then he realized something.

"Hal, do you have another gun?"

"No, pal." 

"Damn." 

So much for that idea.He sighed.

"How many bullets are in the gun?" he whispered, keeping an eye on Roger and Pierre.They were conversing with Eve about Chad.Suddenly, the faint siren of a police car could be heard.Hank wondered who had called the cops, but then his hopes were dashed.The same thing had happened before.But the siren grew louder and Pierre and Roger rushed to the window.Now was Hank's chance.He quietly got up and cocked the gun.

"Freeze, assholes!" Hank yelled.

Pierre turned around, which was a mistake.Two shots ended Pierre's life.He turned the gun on Roger and fired again, this time hitting Roger once in the chest.Roger staggered against the window and crumpled in a heap on the floor.Hank quickly checked the chamber.There were two bullets left.He smiled as he aimed the gun at Roger's head._Bang!_Now there were no obstacles left in the way of saving Sheridan's life.

Hank and Agent Freeman rushed out to cop car.Hal flashed his badge and demanded that he needed the intercom thing.

"Dispatch, this is Agent Hal Freeman of the FBI. Get me Officer Luis Lopez Fitzgerald, _now_!" 

*

Across town, Julian was finalizing the plans to fill Sheridan's grave with cement.He plastered a fake smile on his face as he shook hands with the dirty owner.Julian strode out of the building and into the waiting limo.

Once he was in the back seat and sipping a brandy, he dialed the mansion's number.This time Ivy picked up.

"Crane residence."

"Ivy, my delightful wife! I've just finalized the plans to cement Sheridan's grave."

"I still think that filling the grave up with cement is stupid, Julian! There's nothing to steal down there."

"I don't care, _dear_. It is my sister's grave and I am bound by the state to honor her wishes."

"Ha! You don't care that she's dead!" 

"So? Get me Ethan. I want you and him to be there this afternoon."

"Ethan's not home." Ivy said.

"Oh?" Julian asked and raised his eyebrows."Where did he go?"

"I don't know. He told Jen that he had an errand to run. Do you want Rebecca and Gwen there as well?"

"Yes. And when Ethan comes back, tell him that his presence is requested at the grave of his beloved aunt."

Ivy's answer was the click of the receiver as she hung up.

*

The ring maker looked up at Ethan as he pulled out the newly made ring.

"Do you want anything engraved on it, sir?"

"Yes—to my darling wife, I will love you forever." Ethan said.

"So who's the lucky bride?" The ring maker asked.

Ethan smiled."Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."

"Ah. She pretty?"

"Beautiful."

"Here's you ring, Ethan." He smiled."May the best come to you two."

Ethan smiled."Thank you."

He walked outside and flipped open his cell.He called Gwen first and got her voicemail.

"Hi, Gwen, it's me. Meet me at the park at ten. I've made my decision."

Next he called his lucky bride.He also had to leave a message there.Ethan smiled and pocketed the ring and walked over to the park.He couldn't wait to deliver his message.

*

Theresa woke up and stretched.As she did, her eye caught the red blinking light on her phone.She checked the clock on the bedside table.Nine-thirty.She wondered who could be calling at this hour.She hit the button and turned down the volume, lest it be Ethan.

"Theresa, it's me. Meet me at the carriage ride place in the park at ten. I've made my decision."

Theresa's heart rate suddenly doubled.He'd made his choice? She smiled and knew that in her heart of hearts that it was her.She squealed happily and went to her closet to pick out the light blue dress she knew she looked good in.

*

Gwen arose and sat up in bed.She quickly got dressed and picked up her cell and noticed that the message icon was flashing.She held the phone up to her ear and hit the playback button.Ethan had made his decision! She smiled at her reflection and checked the time.She had little less then ten minutes to make it to the park.Gwen smiled.She knew that Ethan couldn't live without her.

*

Theresa sat on the bench next to the horse ride and scanned the area for Ethan for the millionth time.He wasn't here.She bit her lip.Suppose that he has tricked her into thinking that she was the one he wanted and he wasn't going to meet her after all.She was about to leave when she saw the familiar figure walking towards her.

"Ethan!" she shrieked, and rushed out to him.

He laughed and picked her up.They embraced and she looked up at him. 

"Well, Ethan? Who's your wife?"

"What the hell is this?" Gwen yelled angrily when she saw Theresa and Ethan embracing.

Ethan turned to her."Gwen!" 


End file.
